Katara's Secret
by avatarlemon
Summary: Pretty much a Zutara lemon for Valentines Day! :D Rated M for sexual content.


**Jus a lil Zutara oneshot for Valentines Day. **

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**Viewer discretion advised ;)**

**Review please!**

* * *

Katara had a secret. No one knew but Zuko. She couldn't tell Aang, he wouldn't understand, and she couldn't tell Sokka, he'd kill Zuko, and they were already in mid-war. It all started because a waterbending scroll.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko said, unusually reasonable.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara hissed at her captor, she knew she was in no place to say things like that, but it didn't stop her.

Zuko was trying to be reasonable "Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost."

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" Katara shouted seeing the possession in Zuko's hands.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering. Tell me where he is." He said, loosing his patience. "Or there is another way to geet it back." He said grinning evilly and walking closer. He gave a soldier orders to keep everyone away from the area until further notice.

"Like what?" Katara asked considering the deal.

"Think, Katara," he loved the way her name sounded "what would a young, beautiful girl, and a lonely boy do that could be repayable."

Katara gasped understanding what he meant. She wanted to deny it, but it was actually considerable. He was a very good looking, muscular young man.

"Where is the avatar!" Zuko boomed again, threatening to throw the necklace in the lake.

"All I have to do is have sex? No strings attached? Nothing more?" She was curious now.

Zuko's eyes widened as his lie had worked, he had morals, but technically she was offering. "Yes."

"Well, hop to it, _Hothead_." She said oddly seductively.

"That's not the only head that's hot." Zuko said in a kinda braggish tone, grinning evilly again. He walked over and untied her. She couldn't get far even if she tried to run. But she didn't want to run, she wanted him.

**-Lemon Begins-**

He took off her robe, and off his tunic, so they were in only pants, and she had on chest bindings. She knew she had said 'nothing more', but it only felt right to make out with him before giving him her virginity. They kissed vigorously, but passionately, moaning occasionally. Somewhere in the midst of the commotion her chest bindings had been removed. He stared at her large brown breast, and pink erect nipples. He smirked at the fact that he'd turned her on and she blushed. He was going to ask for permission before sucking the pink nipples, but remembered she was his prisoner. She moaned as he licked and sucked her breast, she wanted to return the favor, but all she could do was leave a hickey on his neck. Soon their all clothing items were off, and he was about to enter her when she spoke.

"Zuko..." She said nervously.

"Yeah Katara?" He said with- what was that compassion in his voice.

"Im scared" she said trying not to show her emotions.

"It's ok, I'll go slow, tell me to go slower if you need to though." He said, not giving her the option to back out.

He entered her and about 2 inches in he heard her groan. They exchanged a few caring words everytime he went deeper. _How big can he be?! He feels 14 inches! _And that he almost was, 11 to be exact, which was in a sence bad, because the most her 15-year-old body wanted to accept was 5 inches. As he pushed deeper he saw tears in her deep blue eyes, making them look more like the ocean than before. He tried to comfort her. Finally after 20 minutes of the slow process he was all the way in her. He remained still for a moment to let her body adapt to the thing inside her.

"I'm ready." She said softly, but impatiently and started moving her hips.

He moved his hips the same way but in the opposite direction. Then he pulled almost all the way out of her and slowly, but not as slow as the first time, thrust back in her. He progressively got faster and faster until it was unbearable to her.

"Zuko? What's happening?" She asked. All he did was smirk and when she finally orgasmed she shouted "ZUKOOOO! OOOOHHHHH MMMMHMMMM!" loudly.

Soon after her orgasm, nearly 5 seconds, he came in her. He proclaimed "Im gonna cum Katara!" the words he'd wanted to say to her from the day he set eyes on her. He released his seed forcefully into her recovering womb.

He pulled out of her and there was a funny sounding 'pop' from the wet suction.

"Can I have the necklace now?" She asked in a nagging impatient way.

"One more time." He said. He'd meant for it to sound like a question, he wasn't sure if ut did, but euther way, it worked, and Katara began kissing him again.

* * *

**Happy Valentines Day :D The day V and D come together ;) review!**


End file.
